The Pureblood Readmission Law
by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn
Summary: "Are either of you familiar with The Pureblood Readmission law? It was put in place after the first war to try and lesson the amount of Purebloods. In it, it states that you may not marry anyone of your immediate family members." Slightly AU. Cousincest.


**The Pureblood Readmission Law**

* * *

 _It was a hot day, a really hot day. The wind—although barely there—was swaying through the trees, and the sand was really hot to touch. Yet we just had to pick today of all days to go to the beach._

 _"Cheer up, Domi," Roxanne said with a smile. "We're doing this for her." Pointing towards the waves I followed her finger to the figure of my daughter laughing and screaming as the cold ocean water splashed up on her legs. It was the first time Carolyn was ever at the beach, where I worked on the Harpies Quidditch team we found it hard to find time to do normal family things because fans would always come up to me and ask me for my autograph or a picture or something of that sort. That's why we had got a portkey all the way to flipping Hawaii to sit in the sun and probably burn to death. Sometimes I really hated my job._

 _"Mumma!" Carolyn called, "Mumma! Look!"_

 _I looked up at the five-year-old in shock as she tried to pass me a flipping Jellyfish! Don't those things sting? "Care! Put that down!"_

 _"Relax, Domi," Roxanne said, taking the thing from Carolyn's hands. "It's d-e-a-d."_

 _Oh, so no stinging. Got it._

"What are you thinking about?" Roxanne asked solemnly.

I smiled. "Our trip to the beach last year."

Roxanne returned my smile and we sat in silence. We were in a crowded Auror room, waiting for Uncle Harry to come and sort out whatever bullshit they had against us. We woke up at six am this morning with Aurors at our door; they had a note that said some people that had seen us the night before were suing us. So, naturally, we had to get up and come down to the Ministry of Magic to get it all sorted. Unfortunately for Roxanne's mum, it meant waking up a very tired six-year-old Carolyn.

"Morning, girls," Uncle Harry said. "Come on into my office."

We followed Uncle Harry into his office and he closed the door behind us. "So, what now? Does someone want money or something?" We were used to being sued for stupid things because people were trying to get our money. After all, I was a famous Quidditch player and Roxanne was the best Mind Healer St. Mungo's had.

"Are either of you familiar with The Pureblood Readmission law?" Uncle Harry asked. We both shook our heads, and he frowned.

"It was put in place after the first war to try and lesson the amount of Purebloods," Harry explained. "In it, it states that you may not marry anyone of your immediate family members."

"I don't understand," I said with a furrowed brow. "We're not married, we're aware we can't get married. What's the problem?"

"It also states that anyone who goes against this law and wishes to still bare kids from the same bloodline will be put to death," he continued sadly.

"So," Roxanne said calmly, "they want to kill us."

"They're trying to get it passed by the minister," Harry said with a nod. "Usually it would come to me, but since I'm related to you both, it goes straight to Kingsley."

"Did they actually kill anyone before?" I asked. I couldn't see the Ministry actually killing someone because they had a kid with someone. Sure, interbreeding can be bad for the kid's health, but Carolyn was adopted, not interbred. What would happen to her if they killed us? Why would they even want to kill us? It wasn't any of their business what we did. As far as they know, we could just be living together! How did they know we were together? Did they hear Carolyn call us mummy? Did they see us kiss? What right do they have to kill someone over something so stupid?

"Yes," Harry said with a frown, "Sirius' mother and father were killed when they refused to separate."

"How?"

"I don't think you want to know," Harry replied with a shudder.

"Yes we do," I said, "we have a right to know."

"They were hung by their neck and arms in shackles above Diagon Alley for everyone to see. Dementors were released from Azkaban and they were given the Dementors' Kiss. Then finally the shackles opened and they were hung." Harry paused. "But there's no way that will happen again."

Uncle Harry was right, wasn't he? There was no way in the year 2041 the Ministry was going to A) kill someone in such a horrendous way, or B) kill someone at all! When was the last time someone was given a death penalty by the Wizengamot? After the second war? And even then they were flipping Death Eaters! They deserved to die! We deserve to live our lives in peace and flipping quiet. Plus, it's not like mine and Roxanne's relationship isn't public, Quidditch Weekly has been talking about us for years, saying that we have an unholy and unhealthy relationship. I. Am. So. Sick. Of. Everyone. Trying. To. Tell. Me. What. To. Do.

"I want to talk to the guy," I said. "I want to see what he has to say."

Harry paused. "Well, actually, it isn't a guy…"

"Well the girl, then," I said with a roll of my eyes. "It doesn't matter who it is, I want to talk to them!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Harry said, biting his lip. He was hiding something, but what? Did we know the girl or something?

"Who is it, Uncle Harry?" Roxanne asked, "We want to know."

Harry shook his head. "Victoire."

The world stopped around me. Victoire? As in, my sister, Victoire? I knew she didn't like the fact that Roxanne and I were together, and she definitely didn't like the fact that we have Carolyn. But to kill us? To leave Carolyn an orphan? This was an all-new low.

"I need to talk to her," I said, my voice final. There was no way Uncle Harry was going to talk me out of this; this had gone way too far.

Uncle Harry just nodded and brought me to a room off of his office where Victoire was sitting at a desk, clearly waiting for something. My death, maybe.

"You must really hate me," I said, holding back tears. No, I am not going to cry. I will not give her that satisfaction.

Victoire sighed. "I don't hate you Dominique, you're my sister. I love you."

I snorted. "Love? Is this what you call love, Victoire?"

"You're in such an unhealthy relationship, Domi," Victoire said sadly. "Do you even care what your toxins are going to do to Carolyn?"

"What toxins?" I asked, anger flaring up by the second. "The fact that her mothers love each other? The fact that she never sees the two people she loves the most fight? It's toxic because you don't approve of it, Victoire, not because it actually is."

"Dominique," Victoire said, "you guys are related, and you're both women. Do you understand how much that's going to affect her in school?"

"Not as much as losing both her mothers because her aunt decided to kill them," I spat. Was she even serious? Of course we knew what Carolyn could go through in school, but we will raise her knowing that, and she will be able to overcome it. She'll have her friends and family to protect her, and she'll be _fine_.

"What are you talking about?"

"This lawsuit," I said. "It ends in mine and Roxy's death."

Victoire froze. "Wh-what?"

I sighed. Leave it up to Victoire to only read the parts she's in favour of and not the whole thing. "Yes. This is the same thing that killed Orion and Walburga Black. By hanging and Dementors, no less! Do you want to kill me, Torie? Or Roxy? And in such a horrendous way?"

"No."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'll drop the charges."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"I don't want us to be like our family and Aunt Ginny," Victoire said with a sigh. "But I'm not as daft as her; I know if I don't try and get along with the fact that you and Roxy are together I'm going to lose you forever. And I don't want that."

"I don't want that either," I said.

Victoire nodded and gave me a hug. "I love you Domi, and even though I don't agree with your choices, I'll stop trying to go against it."

The smile on my face had never been bigger then at that moment. I finally had my sister back, and after years of her trying to break me up with one of the people I love the most, she was finally going to leave us alone. I had never felt so free. Everything was right in the world again.

* * *

 _The Quidditch Pitch: [Sentence] I had never felt so free._

 _Drabble Club: [Creature] Dementor_

 _QLFC: [Character] Dominique Weasley_

 _Hogwarts Talent Show: [Painting] Dark Ages by Jonas De Ro_

 _Potions Class: [Task] write about an obsessive, and perhaps unhealthy, attraction or infatuation._

 _July Event: [Plot] A memory of summer_


End file.
